


The Perfect Proposal

by catmig



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 09:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15482721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catmig/pseuds/catmig
Summary: tumblr prompt: Kadena proposal. (I imagine them both being ready to propose and so they both have rings bought and tucked away it’s just who gets to it first. But you do whatever you feel bc i really appreciate all the kadena fanfiction





	The Perfect Proposal

Adena was the first to make a lot of the moves in their relationship. She pulled Kat into their first kiss. She was the first to be brave and come back to New York for Kat. She asked Kat to move in with her. She was the first to say I love you.

But for this next big step, Kat wanted to be the first. Kat wanted to prove to Adena that she could initiate something in their relationship (outside of sex). The thing was, that Kat was ready for this. She had zero hesitations, which was a really new feeling for her, and the fact that she was so ready made her question it all. Why wasn’t she completely freaking out? Why did this seem like the easiest thing in the world that she could do?

Normally, Kat would have Adena to talk her down from her crazy thought process. But she had to rely on her friends for this one, because the whole point of this was to surprise Adena with a proposal, so she could not exactly tell Adena what was going on.

“Don’t talk yourself out of this!” Sutton said as they all were drinking at the bar. “You’re only freaking out because you normally freak out, but this time you have nothing to freak out about. So really the absence of the freak out is making you freak out.”

“I weirdly followed that thought process all the way through,” Kat said narrowing her eyes as she tried to find the logic in Sutton’s words. Meanwhile, Jane looked utterly lost, but shook it off and went back to the subject at hand.

“Regardless, Kat, you have it all planned out. You just have to embrace that confident feeling and do it,” Jane explained.

Kat nodded, knowing her friends were right. She knew that she was more ready for this than anything else, which meant that she would be proposing to Adena tonight.

***

Kat and Adena had after work dinner plans at a quiet place that they both enjoyed, the ring burning a hole in Kat’s pocket the entire meal. When they finished their meal Kat offered to go for a walk by the river and Adena was more than willing.

“It’s a beautiful night,” Adena sighed as she looped her arm through Kat’s and leaned into Kat. 

“It really is,” Kat used her left hand to intertwine her fingers with Adena’s, while her right hand slipped into her own pocket to hold onto the ring. “Remember our first time here?” Kat asked, recalling their first stroll by the riverfront before they started dating a few years ago.

“Of course I do,” Adena smiled up at Kat as they walked. “I feel like all of our best dates end here.”

Kat could not help but smile, but she had to hide it from Adena because she felt as if she would give away her plan completely. Stay cool, stay cool. Kat kept repeating it to herself over and over again as they walked. Unfortunately, she was too in her head that she began to worry Adena.

“Everything okay? You seem quiet,” Adena gently rubbed Kat’s arm and slowed their walk down a bit.

“Yeah…everything is great!” Kat oversold just how great she was and Adena narrowed her eyes.

“What’s going on with you?”

Kat kept her one hand in the pocket with the ring box and squeezed it a little tighter. 

“Nothing…I just…I love you,” Kat blurted out that last part like she had never said it before.

But Kat had whispered those words to Adena daily. She said it so much that it was hard for her not to say it every time that Adena walked into a room. She would whisper it into Adena’s neck when they were making love. She would hum it in the morning when Adena would pour her a coffee. It was three of Kat’s favorite words to say out loud. She didn’t really know why she blurted it out, but she couldn’t go another minute without saying it.

Kat’s outburst didn’t alarm Adena though. Instead her narrowed, confused eyes, turned into a warm smile.

“I love you too,” Adena said with such confidence and leaned up to pull Kat into a quick kiss.

There was something about how Adena’s hand rested on Kat’s cheek, her thumbing rubbing a little circle where it lay. 

Or maybe it was the sound of the water. 

Or maybe it was that she was squeezing the box in her pocket so tightly that she actually lost the feeling in some of her fingers. 

Whatever it was, Kat knew this was going to be the moment. It was go time. 

Just as she was about to make her move, Adena pulled her into another kiss, a much deeper one. Kat tried to convey every feeling she had into one kiss, something she would do when sometimes she struggled with words. She knew she would probably have difficulty getting the next few words out. When they separated Adena’s eyes penetrated her whole soul and Kat lost her breath, completely. 

She was in such a daze that she almost didn’t hear Adena whisper, “Marry me,” against her lips.

“What?” Kat pulled away from Adena, but Adena held tight to Kat’s arm. “No!” Kat exclaimed.

“No?” Adena asked, not necessarily looking hurt, but confused.

“No, not no. Just no.”

“What?” Adena now let go of Kat, looking completely lost. 

Kat just groaned, sheepishly pulling out what was hiding in her pocket all night. “Not no. Never no. I just…I thought I would beat you for once,” Kat looked down at the ground, feeling like a fool, but held out the box for Adena. When Kat finally looked up she saw Adena covering her mouth, tears building in her eyes. Suddenly, Kat could feel tears in her own eyes. “I’m sorry…I never gave you an answer.”

“Yes,” Adena whispered the word so softly, Kat almost didn’t hear it. But then Adena took a step forward and grabbed the box from Kat’s hand. Opening it up to reveal a beautiful yet simple ring. 

“You didn’t even let me ask yet,” Kat playfully whined.

Before Kat could actually be mad that Adena beat her to asking, Adena pulled her back into a passionate kiss, whispering “Yes” over and over again in between kisses.


End file.
